


I'm In Love With My Car

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Queen - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I’m in love with my car, Kissing, Metaphors, Songs, Teasing, an absolute bop of a song, real person ff, roger wants to fuck his car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Roger shows his girl his new song





	I'm In Love With My Car

Sundays were your favourite days. You spent the week working 9-5 and your Saturdays catching up on errands and seeing your family. Saturday night was when you caught up with your boyfriend, Roger. You aimed to see him as much as both of you could but his unconventional work schedule made it impossible. Roger had begged you to give up your job as he could look after you both but you weren’t too sure you were ready for that. Saturdays were date night or if he was working, travelling to wherever he was gigging that night. But Sunday’s. Sundays were your day. You barely moved. It was truly a day of rest. Most of the time it was spent in bed with Roger nursing a hangover. 

Today was one of those days. The boys had played in Brighton and you had accompanied them as always. The gig had been amazing and you were so proud and whilst the after party was supposed to be a quiet one you had found yourself and Rog stumbling back to your flat after 4 am. After that it was a swirl of hazy fumbles and lustful kisses that you didn’t really remember but you could feel lingering on your skin.

The sun woke you. It was bright and blaring through the window as you hadn’t shut the curtains last night and was making you uncomfortably warm. Opening your eyes with a squint you raised your head and immediately felt the blood pound in your ears as it got a mere inch off the pillow. As you pushed through you sat up and felt your stomach churn. Without a second thought you moved yourself quickly out of the bed bending down and haphazardly grabbing something off the floor to cover up which only made you feel worse. You didn’t have time to put it on before you were power walking to the loo.

You had barely made it to the bathroom before you started to throw up. It didn’t last long but it was enough to make you feel sweaty and thoroughly icky. Though the cool tile of the bathroom floor was welcomed it wasn’t enough to make you feel good so you pulled yourself up and slowly shed your underwear before climbing into the shower. The cool water was just the thing to make you feel better and you stood under the cascading droplets for quite a while. When you felt clean you stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack near the bath and wrapping it around you. You brushed your teeth and patted yourself dry before slipping your underwear on and the thing you had grabbed off of the floor. It was Roger’s shirt from the night before. The shirt fit but as Roger was skinny as a rail it fell on awkward angles on your body but you weren’t really bothered. Giving your hair a quick brush you padded back to the bedroom stopping in the doorway as you watched Roger. 

He was now awake and was sat up in bed, resting against the headboard, with a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth. The cigarette was burning dangerously close to dropping but he hadn’t seemed to notice as both his hands were busy. He was holding a sheet of paper against his arm whilst his other hand scribbled against it rapidly. The sun glinted off his pale naked chest and his messy golden locks. He looked up as he heard you lean against the doorframe, watching him. 

‘Hey,’ he said with a coy smile, ‘nice shirt.’  
‘Thanks, think I might keep it,’ you said with a chuckle as you moved into the room and clambered onto the bed next to him and rested your head against his shoulder, looping your arm around his.  
‘You should, it suits you,’ he said placing a kiss onto the top of your head making you smile, ‘how are you faring after last night? You didn't sound too clever earlier.’  
‘I’m never drinking again,’ you groaned.  
‘Oh I’ve heard that one before,’ he chuckled.  
‘Of course you have, you’re the bad influence in this relationship.’  
‘Oh really,’ he said pulling back so he could look at you with mock aghast, ‘it was you who wanted to move onto the next bar. Even Fred had had enough by then.’  
‘Yeah because you plied me with booze. Can’t help if I’m the life of the party after that,’ you winked. You felt him vibrate beside you as he chuckled.  
‘Sure you are princess,’ he laughed, ‘you’re paying for it now though huh?’  
‘Definitely,’ you said with a yawn.  
‘Lucky that I plan to stay in bed all day then isn’t it?’ he said looking down at you as you pulled back and sat up properly.  
‘Rog, that’s always your plan,’ you chuckled. Your attention was then redirected to the piece of paper in front of him. His cigarette had been discarded to the ashtray on the bedside table beside him and his nimble fingers were twiddling a pencil between them, much like he did with his drumsticks, ‘what’re you working on?’ 

‘New song,’ he stated simply as if it were obvious that’s what he would be doing. You peered over from where you sat to look at the piece of paper. Your eyes skimmed the delicate scrawl that was put on the piece of lined paper haphazardly. Roger was a good songwriter but he was in no way neat. You struggled to make some of it out from all the crossings out and inserted rewrites he had added. One bit that jumped out at you was a lyric from what you assumed to be the chorus. 

‘I’m in love with my car?’ you asked with a puzzled glance. Roger looked at you and nodded before saying, ‘yeah?’  
‘Lemme see,’ and before he could answer you tugged the piece of paper out of his hands and proceeded to read it intently. You tried to take it seriously but that lasted all of five seconds and you couldn't stop yourself giggling as you read some of the lyrics, much to your boyfriends annoyance.  
‘What, what is it?’ he asked trying to peer at which bit you were reading.  
‘Nothing nothing,’ you chuckled, ‘it’s just…. When your hands on your grease gun...’  
‘What?’  
‘Rog, what exactly is this song about?’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because sweetheart, it sounds like you want to fuck a car.’  
‘It does not,’ he said yanking the paper out of your hands and skimming over it.  
‘I’m sorry babe but it really does,’ you said slipping up to perch on your knees and leaning over the piece of paper, ‘when I’m holding your wheel-’  
‘It’s a metaphor!’  
‘How come you dump your actual girlfriend for the car then, I mean I’m just saying surely women should have nothing to do with it. It should be all cars? Or you actually leave a girl for a car which means it’s about the car-’  
‘You’re reading too much into it,’ he said with a pout as he threw the paper and pencil on the bed and reached for his long forgotten about cigarette which had almost burned out. He sat there, not looking at you his bottom lip jutting out as he sat there mift. You had to bite your lip to keep yourself from giggling at him. Tentatively you leaned forward and stroked his arm.  
‘Oh babe,’ you said a distinct smile in your voice, ‘I didn’t mean to upset you.’ 

Roger said nothing. You sighed and moved the paper further down the bed so you could move to straddle him reaching out to cup his chin and make him face you. He looked at you with an exasperated face though you swore you saw a glint of a smile underneath. He took a long drag of a cigarette before looking at you as you started to speak, ‘it’s a good song. You’ll have to play it for me.’  
‘You think so?’ he asked.  
‘Of course, all your songs are good.’

He smiled and leant up from resting on the headboard and pulled you closer. You were mere inches away from each other and you could feel his smoky breath on your face as his hands roamed over your hips. Slowly you leant in and kissed him. It was languid and loving and over all too soon. He pulled back but rested his forehead against yours.  
‘Do you really like it?’ he whispered.  
‘Yeah,’ you said, ‘though I’m not too happy about it.’  
‘About what?’ he said puzzled as he went back to lean against the headboard.  
‘Well, I always thought I’d have to worry about you on tour. Groupies, girls throwing their knickers on stage…. Turns out I should be more jealous of the Mrs Mark’s from downstairs’ new Ford Cortina,’ you said before bursting into a fit of giggles. Roger tried to look annoyed but his smile shone through and he caught your laughter.  
‘Right that’s it,’ he said making a move and tipping you off of his lap onto the bed where he could linger above you. His hand snaked down to your legs before moving up and under his shirt, his nimble fingers moving frantically as he tickled you extending your fit of giggles. You writhed under his touch as he made you laugh. He went for so long and only stopped when you were almost breathless from laughing. You ribs and the back of your head hurt and your face was streaming with tears. He lingered above you looking down at you with a smile before dipping to place a kiss on your lips. 

‘I love you,’ you whispered, looking at him fondly.  
‘Love you too,’ he sighed.  
‘More than your car?’ you asked with a smirk.  
‘More than that,’ he chuckled, ‘though I have to say. You doesn’t give me half as much grief as you do.’


End file.
